In such a touch window, a sensing electrode and a wired electrode connected to the sensing electrode are disposed on a substrate.
When an area on which the sensing electrode is disposed is touched, a variation in capacitance may be sensed to detect a position.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which is most widely used as a transparent electrode of the touch window, is expensive and physically easily hit by bending and warpage of the substrate to deteriorate characteristics as an electrode. As a result, there is a problem that the ITO is not suitable for a flexible device. Also, when the ITO is applied to a large-sized touch panel, there is a problem that high resistance occurs.
To solve these problems, there are studies for replacing the ITO by forming an electrode material in a mesh shape.
Also, the sensing electrode may include a conductive material such as a metal. Such a metal has a problem that visibility of the touch window is deteriorated because light incident from the outside is seen from the outside due to unique shining characteristics of the metal.
Also, there is a problem that touch sensitivity is deteriorated due to corrosion of the electrode.
Also, when a first electrode is formed on an upper substrate, a second electrode is formed on a lower substrate, and the upper substrate and the lower substrate adhere to each other through an optically clear adhesive (OCA) or an optically clear resin (OCR), there are problems that the entire thickness of the touch window is thick, and process costs increase.
Thus, a touch window having a new structure that is capable of solving the above-described problems is required.